Hidden Secret
by Granholm
Summary: Story follows after the invasion. How does the MMP affect Ron's relationship with Kim? Can they solve the increasing tension between them? And what happened to Ron? Where is he now?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters Belong to Disney. Now that it's all set Let us begin!

-Hey! Warhok!- Ron shouted to the giant alien. The young boy stood there, as Earth's final hope. Close to him, lied a beautiful red haired, and unfortunately passed out, teen heroine. And HIM? What hope could he possibly be? Skinny, fearfull and weak. Than something surprising happened. Ron jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest with his feet as strong as he could. And his kick pushed Warhok back a few meters at least.

The Giant stood there, surprised, looking at his loved one who stood next to him, shoving her an evil smile full of self confidence. Than with all his muscles, strength and experience he charged on Ron who was at least 3 meters shorter, and about 5 times ligher.

But no one could have predicted what came next. Ron just dodged all the punches and kicks the colossus tried. In the end his girlfriend Warmonga joined in the fight to stop the young human who was surrounded by a blue, monkey shaped aura. It was a useless effort…

Ron grabbed both of them and tossed the two giants in a crash landing, alien ship. When Ron looked at her loved one, who was just waking up, he realised that his fear about loosing her made him kill, made him able to call his superpower at it's full strength.

The rest of the day proceeded normally with some usual Possible - Stoppable events like graduation, and flying away from a beach party with a car.

The next day started as usual. Ron woke up with his naked mole rat buddy on his left side. On his rigth side lied his naked, red haired girlfriend. - Booyah – Ron whispered. He silently climbed out of the bed and went down in the kitchen to see what breakfast he could make for them. He realized that the Mystical Monkey Power (/A.N: From now on it's just MMP\) has drained a lot of energy from him. He could barely move his legs.

–Damn I hope that no one is planning to destroy the world today- talking to himself- If they will than I think that my killcounts will increase… WHAT DID I JUST SAY? Ron! Snap out of it man!- Than it hit him. Within an instant, he realised what he did yesterday. – Oh… my I… can't… I don't believe this…- His face has always been white but compared to this color, the original color was closer to black than to this, on a color scale. Than he said it:

-I killed! I killed them.

Sweat, tears, saliva they mixed together, and a cold feeling ran through his body that dragged him in a shock.

-_My hero. My real white prince_– Kim was sleeping with the biggest smile her face could ever make. Than a very familiar voice dragged her out from her lovely dream. Beep Beep Bep Bup. Than again and again the sound repeated itself. Usually this sound brought excitement to her, but now it meant the end of the world and the person at the other end became the villain within an instant. She grabbed the Kimmunicator. She realised that she had no clothes on, so she used the blanket to cover what she could.

-Wade I hope you have a very VERY good reason for callin…  
-RON…! KIM…! He is in trouble!- The little black guy was so worried that he barely managed to say these few words-  
-WHERE?-came the worried question from Kim's mouth-  
-In the kitchen! Go!-Kim was a bit surprised by Wade's anwser but she knew that he wouldn't joke about Ron's situation and condition. How he knew that Ron was having a bad time? The chip that he put in Ron's neck also monitored his health conditions and not just his location. Right now his lifesigns were off the charts.

Kim rushed down the kitchen, wearing only a towel. She expected a large welcoming party so she jumped in the kitchen, but all she found was a blonde guy crying like a baby crawling on the ground.

-Ron! What happened? Are you poisoned? Are you hurt? Did they hurt Hanna or your parrents? Ron please tell me something!-

All that Ron could do was a weak nod to her. Kim relieved, sat next to Ron and with her arms and her heart she hugged him as strong as she could.

-It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong.

Ron sitting on the floor with the only human's comfort, who has ever been for him, he managed to say som words:

-Kim… -sniff- I…- sniff- killed them!-

Kim realised that his goofy boyfriend who has never taken any lives before, not even a giant crockroach's, had to face with the fact that he killed two super intelligent aliens.

-Ron, you saved me. That's what you've done! You saved everyone. They were planning to enslave our entire race and hung me as a trophy. Ron don't you ever dare to think that you are a murderer! You are not. You are a Hero… MY hero Ronnie.

-(_She means that! Believe her!)_- a silent voice whispered him insode his head- (_Now realise that it can't always be a hundred percent when it comes to saving lives_)-Thank you… -sniff- I love you… -sniff-

-I love you too! Whatever happens we will always be together. ALWAYS!

**AN/ No story here yet, I just wanted to make a starting point. But as the title says there will be secrets and unpredictable turns :D  
Please write negative revs about my grammar or story telling if it is not enjoyable or not unerstandable. I need to improve and I welcome your judgements.**


	2. Chapter 1

Episode 1

-Whoah! This is so badical! - Ron shouted to the woman figure- You are so bright, and beautiful and full of light! I don't know why, but somehow you give me comfort and peace. Are you an angel? Who are you?

The obscure woman figure was just standing in front of Ron, smiling, shining. She was happy, but no words left her mouth.

-Where am I? I have no idea how I got here… - Ron looked around and realized that he was standing nowhere and everywhere. No objects, no light source just a beautiful girl and him. Suddenly the girl started closing the distance between her and Ron. When she arrived to the blonde guy she opened her mouth and whispered a very familiar sentence:

-Whatever happens we will always be together… Now wake up!

-I don't know you! What are you talking about?

Now in a male voice the girl said again: -Wake up!

-  
PRESENT

-Bah! – Ron immediately opened his eyes and sat on the bed he was lying on.

-It's all right! You are safe! – came the answer from a man. No one is gonna hurt you! Are you all right?

- What… Where am I…? Who are you! Who… am I?

-You don't remember?

-No… I don't remember anything. What is safe? – Ron realized that he had no memories and nothing around him was familiar. An ultramodern bed, dozens of wires attached to his body and a horrible headache.

-You are in the Freedom Training Academy. (/AN: From now on FTA \) My task is to protect you. But for now that's all I'm allowed to tell you. What do you remember of your life?

-I… I remember talking… I know that now it sounds funny but it's a lot right now, to be honest with you… and I think I remember about cooking. I mean I know at least a thousand recipes of different food in my head… But no people, no names… Not even mine! Oh my… Do you know my name?

The shocked Ron was desperately begging to the unknown person to give some answers to him.

-Calm down! Don't worry take it easy! Here. Take this paper and pen and write down everything you remember. I'll leave you with your thoughts and lost memories. But I promise that I will come back.

-

PAST (few hours after the kitchen incident)

-So Ron how do you feel? –Kim asked still worried about her boyfriend.

-Fine I guess… I mean it's still hard to believe but I think that it was us or them. No other way unfortunately…

-Do you still regret their deaths?

-No Kim I don't. I know that I had to do it. The only thing that hurts me is knowing that I killed without hesitation without thinking. Like the MMP took complete control over my body and eradicated all the morals in me while I used it. I don't want this power anymore. It destroyed everything I stood for

- Ron when you buy a fast car and you have no idea how to use it, you throw it away?

-Well of course not!

-Than what do you do?

-I learn how to use it…

That's it Ron! You learn how to use it. I think you got this power because of who you are inside. Monkey fist had black belt in Monkey Kung Fu. He was strong, his knowledge was wide and he was respected among the people. He still didn't give a second thought about the real purpose of this power. His heart was corrupted to it's very core. You? When you did the right thing you ended up on the kitchen floor thinking that it was wrong.

It was a lot of weight that Ron got relieved from, after Kim's point. He realized that he'll have to rethink what's important in his morals.

The next few weeks passed casually. It appeared that Warhok didn't choose between villains and citizens, nobody had spare world destroying/controlling device. After a month of rebuilding they got the first call from a friend Kim has only seen since the kitchen incident.

Beep Beep Bep Bup.

-Go ahead Wade! –Kim answered the call. - Which villain is messing again?

-It's Global justice (/AN: from now on GJ\). They need help of stopping a water reactor from blowing up. If it blows it'll breach a hole in the Green Hope Dam and the flood will delete Upperton from the map.

-Yo! Wade we are on it! – Ron answered him.

-Actually Ron Gj just requested your help.

-What?! –They both said in surprise.

-After how you've handled the invasion GJ said that the only human who can stop this catastrophe from happening is Ron.

-I'll help but KP is coming no matter what!

-Sure I'll tell them. The Aircraft is arriving in 5 minutes. Be ready!

-We will! Thanks buddy. – Wade's face disappeared and left the two tens on their own.

-That was a surprise. - Kim said staring at the Kimmunicator. They don't need me… Just you.

-Come on KP it's no big. They just said that an ordinary human would not be able to handle it.

-So I'm just ordinary?

-Of course not! But you know what they mean. Simple strength is not much against an exploding power reactor.

-But I have the battlesuit…

-KP please! We have a mission to succeed KP. We can discuss it with Director Betty after.

-No… It's no big. Really let's go.

The plane arrived and picked up the two heroes. An awkward silence filled the air while they were flying to their destination. Ron didn't understand why Kim took it so seriously. (_She just couldn't handle it. It was too big, end of the story_.) He thought himself.

Ron got this power so than he could help and now that it's time he hesitated to use it because of Kim. He felt guilty.

Fortunately they arrived quite fast. And what they saw filled both of them with fear. The entire building was covered in flames. The fire was so hot that the fireguards metal equipment melted. They were unable to get in the burning facility.

A GJ agent ran to Ron immediately when he jumped out of the aircraft.

-Mr Stoppable! Thank you for coming. The situation is critical. We have seven workers trapped in the buildings safe room. Unfortunately we can't reach them nor from the ground nor from the air. And what's more worrying is that the water is reaching the generator. When it does, It'll set up a chain reaction that'll blow up the entire structure and create an at least thirty meters wide hole in the dam.

-What do you need me to do? – Ron asked in a terrified voice.

-We need you to get in and isolate the generator by locking the safe pod on it. Unfortunately the fire has burned all the circuits so it can only be done physically. The pod is about a ton heavy. Do you think you can do it?

-Y... Yes I think so.

-What about me? – Kim asked the agent.

-I'm sorry miss possible but this is something that you can't do now.

-Kim I think he is right you should stay here.

-No, Ron I can do anything!

-Not this one! Please stay here. - Ron was begging to Kim.

-Okay… Fine …- Kim said after a short time of hesitation.

Ron leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.

-Thank you KP. I'll be back before you know it.

Than in an instant, he ran in the building. Everywhere he looked were flames or burned bodies inside. But to his surprise he was unharmed. Without forcing his power or anything it came out as it was natural.

He finally found the reactor chamber and managed to place the one ton heavy pod on it without breaking a sweat.

-Well I guess it was a stupid idea to just throw the MMP away. – He thought himself- Now the workers.

The workers were trapped on the second floor of the building and all together it was a five storey high building. They knew that their end was close. The safe room wasn't designed to stand a heat like this and slowly the air was warming up inside making the room a slowly warming oven.

-So guys I guess this is it. Said a worker to the others. You are all good me…

Suddenly the door was removed from it's place and a blue force shield filled the hole to prevent the fire from breaking in.

-Com on guys! This is your lucky day!

-Ron Stoppable! – they said at the same time.

-The one and only. Now I have to take you out of here so…YOU! Grab my hand, and the rest of you make a chain by grabbing the next one's. Okay that's it now let's go!

Outside the GJ agents were endlessly scanning the structure to see where Ron was. To their relief their scan found the pod placed on the generator and they picked up eight life signs closing to the exit.

Once they got out, the fireguards stopped wasting water on the building and let it burn down totally. Ron and the workers came out completely unharmed.

-Thank you! Thank you so much! - The wife of one of the workers' told him with her eyes covered in tears – He is everything to me!

-Just doing my job Ma'am. Ron said while inside he was the happier to see that he got them all out almost unharmed.

-YOU ARE A HERO! - said a GJ agent. Than everybody started congratulating him. The sound of relief and happiness filled the air. A mass that made up about 2000 people including the GJ agents and the fireguards were giving their thanks to him.

-Okay this is getting awkward – Ron said Kim - How about we leave?

-Good idea. Said Kim who was proud and envy about Ron's accomplishment.  
(_I could have done it! I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything!) _Kim thought in herself but it quickly passed away when she arrived home and found out that Kim's family have left the house for the weekend.

-So Ronnie –She called him immediately and said in a playful childish voice- everybody is gone and I'm scared in the dark… I could use a… hero to protect me for the weekend.

Twenty seconds later the doorbell rang and a blonde guy was waiting with a very dirty smile on his face…

-

PRESENT

The unknown man, who helped Ron, walked in a Large office room and bowed to the person sitting at the desk:  
- Master, he doesn't remember anything. Do you want me to kill him now?  
The dark man didn't say anything just turned on the TV.

-This footage was made a few months ago. He took out seven men from the flames. What do you see?

-They are unharmed, Master.

-Precisely. Now tell me why do you think they are unharmed?

-Because he let the MMP flow through them?

-Yes! He gave them power to get out alive. He is the only source left to the MMP. The stones, Monkey Fist… They are all gone. If we kill him, we might never gonna be able to get the greatest weapon on Earth and destroy the ones who guard it.

-The Lotus Blade and those pathetic ninjas.

-And you might never going to be able to have your vengeance on them.

-What do you suggest then Master?

-You can't hurt a man who has nothing to loose nor remember. Death would be a relief for him. We need to train him, gain his trust. You must become his closest friend. You must find a way to call out his powers. And while you find out everything about him we will try to find a way how to control and harvest it.

-Master I hate him with all my power but your orders are stronger than my feelings. I will do as you want me to, but when the time comes let me take his life.

-Of course. I've trained you well Fukushima.

TO BE CONTINUED

**AN: So that's it! The chapters won't come this often but I was so filled with ideas today and I had to write them down and share with you!  
All kind of reviews are welcome! And now let's answer the previous chapter's reviews! Oh just one… -.-**

**CajunBear73: **Ron and Kim have a history as we know but as you can see in this chapter the rules will change. Time to find out how and why. :D And I know that I'll have some trouble with the words… I'm Hungarian and after all these years of learning English I still have a lot of vocab and grammar problems :/ 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ Hello guys I'm back!**** I'm really sorry for the long wait! Won't happen again. PROMISE ;D  
Let's move on with Ron's life! We will move a bit deeper about this FTA! AAAND it's also time to find out what path Ron decides to walk on from now on.\**

Chapter 2

PRESENT

-What the hell is going on? - Ron looked around and found himself on a battlefield. Hundreds of aircrafts fought for dominating the sky while the ground was painted red from the blood of the thousands of fallen soldiers. – Please tell me that I'm dreaming again! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!

To his surprise everybody ignored him, everybody except for one blurry figure. The woman from his previous dream walked toward Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

-Look around! Is this what you wanted? This is all your fault! You caused this war, RON!

Ron jumped up on his bed

_(Bah! I… can't believe it. Another nightmare… What kind of war was she talking about, and who the hell is she? And who the hell is RON? Was she talking to me? Maybe Ron is my name or…)_

Fukushima entered the room.

-Good morning! I hope the bed was comfortable during the night. – Fukushima asked Ron with a dark, motionless face.  
-Yeah I think so. Although this headache is really annoying. – Ron answered with his baggy eyes.  
-You have to rest. Your body has not recovered fully yet. Have you managed to write down your memories?  
-Yes but it's not much though. – Ron answered with a sorrowful face. – I mean I don't know anything not even your name and you are the only stability to me after this… bed. I'm lost. Please… PLEASE tell me something you know about me!  
_(Is this really my arch foe? He's more like a baby than a superhero) - _I can't tell you anything about your past… I'm really sorry. – answered Fukushima while inside his anger was raging to reveal his past with Ron. – Let me see what you wrote. I might actually be able to help…

Fukushima took the paper from Ron's hand and to his surprise he only found a few words. And they were mostly emotions or recipes.

- Hmmm… This one is interesting. Do you know what "Bueno Nacho" is?

-No, not really. But there is an interesting and funny word in my mind related to this.

-Really? And what is it?

-Naco!

-Glee sounds like Nachos and Taco mixed together.

-Yeah! That's the point! I thought the same! And it looks like that my body remembers about it too. My stomach has just signaled.

A small smile left Fukushima's face. _(Idiot) - _he thought. – And what do you think about this… Rufus?

-No idea… Grammatically this word doesn't make any sense, but I get really happy when I say it.

-Okay… That's weird but understandable. Hmmm… Nothing else just some food names and a few feelings… Anger. Do you think that it's related to someone? _(MAYBE TO ME!)_

-Well it can be, but I don't really know.

-Our doctors will help you to recover your health and your strength, but unfortunately amnesia is not their field. I'm sorry.

-You don't have to apologize. After all, you are the only person who is willing to talk to me here.

-We don't really like strangers. But every single one of them are like brothers to me.

PAST

-Hey Ron! What can I give you? The usual?

-You know me too well Ned. But I guess I don't want to change this good, old habit so please and thank you.

-Here ya go! – Ned gave the extra menu to Ron. -Thanks How much? You know when it comes to money I'm as grumpy as Kiligan. Maybe loosing 74 million dollars that time has taught me a lesson.

-Oh I almost forgot it. Bueno Nacho has officially declared, that from now on you'll always be the guest of the house.

-What? Me? Really? BOOYAH! I guess the hero saving business is finally profiting. Thanks Ned but I go now… I have a… conversation with my girlfriend if you know what I mean.

-You're breaking up with her?

- No! No! Of course not but it appears that it takes a bit more time for her to accept, that since the invasion I've became more than just her sidekick.

-Oh I see, Ron. I guess this super power is not that beneficial after all.

-It is Ned, but everyone reacts different. Can we keep this guest of the house thing quiet? At least for now.

-Yeah sure Ron.

-Thanks buddy. See ya!

-Bye Ron!

Ron walked to their usual place where he found his red haired girlfriend. Kim was lost in her thoughts which left Rona bit worried. After all those years Kim was the strong leader no second guesses, no fears, no competitions. But now because of Ron's superpower everything she accomplished has vanished.

-Hey Kim. How are you feeling? We didn't really have time to talk on the weekend. I mean I guess it's not that easy you know... all the changes about us and our parts on the missions… I mean I don't want this to be bad for you Kim, you are really important to me. But you can see that the people all over the world are scared and desperate to find some help.

-Ron I get it don't worry. It's just hard. Really hard. They ignore me and they congratulate you. When I called Drakken on the weekend he said that he forgot my second name. But he remembers yours Ron. He said that he'd quit from the villain business because of Ron Stoppable.

Tears started falling down her cheek. Kim possible, the fallen hero was forced to fulfill the task that once Ron had. Ignored, underestimated and defeated.

-Oh come on KP it's not that big! Drakken forgets a lot if things…

-Ron please! It is horrible! They hate me! They forgot me! – The crying red haired girl who is the role model of a lot of kids was sitting broken and defeated.

Ron knew what he had to do. He jumped up and sat next to Kim to cover her with the warmest hug he could every give a person. Kim remained in Ron's embrace for a few more minutes before they moved on.

-So… - Ron resumed the conversation – What do you suggest than?

-I know you want the good for the people Ronnie and I'd never say that you should stop using it but I want you to let me take part in the missions. A few scars or burns have never held me back from saving the world - said mockingly.

-Yeah true. But I can't let you charge in the flames and get on half of your body third grade burns.

-I know. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking rationally.

-You could say that. So peace?

-Peace.

-Glad to hear it, because I'm really in the mood of giving you an other protective weekend.

-Ron it's Monday…

-Oh yeah… You're right. How 'bout a protective week? Hanna and my parents are on a three weeks holiday so…

-Hmmm I can't resist to such offer Ronnie.

The two teens ate their meals and left Bueno Nacho. 

-  
PRESENT

FTA training base.

Ron was healing quickly thanks to the MMP, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember anything. All his memories about his past were gone. He felt lost and gave up with the hope of remembering ever again. Within this short period of time he was completely broken and lost. However his new "friend" helped him with whatever he could and got to know more about the real Ron. Sometimes he even smiled when Ron said something stupid which left him concerned about his determination. He determined that no matter what it'll take he will be the one who ends his life, who cuts his throat without hesitation. He blamed Ron that everybody declared him an outcast from the Yamanouchi ninja school, he was considered a criminal and no matter where he went he was rejected because of his past that haunted him. Finally he found shelter in the FTA and became the personal guard of the master.

-Look 'Nameless one'. It has been 4 weeks since we found you. I think the time has come for you to choose. Here at the academy, we believe that loosing our memories is a gift. You can start your life again and all the failures and mistakes you have made become meaningless. You are granted with a choice to become an other man, and our school can help you achieving that.

-How?

-If you choose to walk the same path with me, I'll reveal them for you. But I need to know what you choose. But be advised. After one month, and with all the help we could give you, you still were not able to remember. And now you are loosing yourself and let depression overcome you. What you want may not be what you really need. Which path do you wish to walk from now on?

Ron saw the truth behind Fukushima's words and admitted that the memories were gone. No matter how painful it was to realize, he knew already what he will choose.

-I choose your path. It pains me to say but the memories are gone.

-You made the right choice. Unfortunately we found no IDs in your pockets. We have no idea who you might be. _(Well 50% of our files in or database is about you, but you don't have to know that you moron)._ Until we find out more about you, what is the name you want to be called?

A dark but confident expression appeared on his face.

-Ron. 

PAST 

Possible residence after the "protective week"

Kim was lying on her bed, lost in her thoughts. Next to her lied a photo album about her and Ron. The album was filled with memories about their friendship how serious it got and how it turned into love. Kim loved that album. Every time she opened it a wide smile appeared on her face and tears of happiness started rolling down her face.

-So many memories.

On her other side was a newspaper article about her defeating Shego and Drakken.

'Kim possible stopped Doctor Drakken from conquering the world. Do we finally have someone to believe in? Or is just an other hero pretender like Shelia Goh, formal member of team GO'.

-I'm not a pretender. I do whatever it takes to protect the people!

In an instant she grabbed her Kimmunicator and called GJ HQ.

-GJ headquarters. How can I help you Miss Possible? – came the answer from the other end of the line.

-I need to speak to Director Betty.

-Forwarding you now.

The person on the other side disappeared and a very familiar one – eyed woman appeared.

-It's always a pleasure to meet you Kim. How can I help you?

-I have an offer for you.

Kim quickly explained what she wanted and what she offered in return. The Director sounded very pleased about the offer because she accepted it right away.

-All right Kim. Meet me in my office tomorrow. We will work out the details here.

-Yes Ma'am. And thank you.

-My pleasure Kim. My pleasure.

The screen went black leaving Kim to make one last call.

-Hey Kim. What can I do for you now?

-Wade I need you to send all data and information about the battle suit AND the suit itself to GJ HQ now. Please and thank you.

-Yeah but why..?

-Wade now!

-OK, ok chill. Sending it now.

The screen went black leaving Kim with her thoughts.

_(I AM NOT A HERO PRETENDER)_

TO BE CONTINUED

**Now the revs oh yeah… just one :'(**

**CajunBear73**: Yes There gonna be some problems but they will be explained with time. And I ask you to not rely on Kim's help that much. I mean she has an important role but I'm planning to make things grey and not just black and white. Not just good and evil, but characters you can't decide whether they are good or evil. And thank you for revving. You are my first and second reviewer. :D 


End file.
